The present invention relates to an applicator for dosing pumpable food materials.
The dosing of pumpable food materials, such as stews and fillings, is conventionally performed by the use of piston fillers which are made up of the following successive components:
1) Material supply hopper, PA1 2) Dosing cylinder connected to the hopper via a 3-way valve, PA1 3) Tube for transportation of the food material from the dosing cylinder to the place of depositing, PA1 4) Nozzle with cutting device for final depositing of the portions of mixed food materials.
Such equipment is not suitable for fillings containing solid pieces, however, because of problems which occur owing to weight variations caused by the long feeding distance between the dosing cylinder and the depositing nozzle, as well as inadequate cutting of the material in the nozzle. The general dosage performance and the weight accuracy are often less than desirable.